3 maanden met Blaise
by Annetje
Summary: Dainaling is een meisje van Zwadderich. Ze is hopeloos verlieft op Blaise Zabini, maar die beschouwd haar als een zus. En Draco... -Gecancelled - geen nieuwe hoofdstukken meer ontvangen van de schrijfster...
1. Chapter 1

**Allereerst wil ik ff zeggen: Dit is niet mijn verhaal, ik post dit voor iemand die onzeker is over haar eigen schrijfkunsten; dus wil ik vragen: "Lieve lezers, alsjullieblieft review op dit verhaal. Please laat haar inzien dat ze een geweldige schrijfster is!"**

**Disclaimer: De personages zijn van JK. Niet van mij of de schrijfster, behalve Nai. Die is wel van haar!**

**Ik wens jullie veel plezier met het lezen van dit verhaal en nogmaals: DIT VERHAAL IS NIET van mij, alle eer gaat naar de schrijfster!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 1: (Titel weet ik niet)

Nai liep door een gang in het reusachtig grote huis.  
Ze had geen idee meer waar ze was, dit was echt wel een kasteel van een huis.  
Ze liep, nou ja slenterde even door een paar smalle gangen en kwam uit aan een zaal, een gouden zaal, sierlijker versierd dan een paleis.  
Nai keek naar boven, en zag een kristallen luster, waarin kaarsen zaten die fel licht afgaven, maar niet opbrandden.  
even keek ze rond in de zaal, aan de andere kant zag ze een vreemd, antiek voorwerp met een vreemd opschrift :  
"MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO"  
Nai had geen flauw idee wat dat was, dat voorwerp, die spreuk, het was oud, en saai, maar iets trok Nai aan.  
Ze bekeek het vreemde ding aandachtig, en het verwonderde haar dat ze interesse had voor zo'n... ding.  
Het was alsof ze het voorwerp kende, of herkende, of zoiets.  
Voorzichtig legde ze haar hand op een platte schijf van het vreemde... iets.  
Ze hoorde hoe er muziek uit het ... ding kwam.  
Het was geen charleston, geen polka of zo, het was niet echt een mars, ook geen gigue.  
Het leek op een wals.  
Het ritme werkte aanstekelijk en niet veel later zwierde, en draaide Nai door de zaal.  
Samen met "een onzichtbare partner" walste ze door de kamer.  
Toen voelde ze hoe iemand haar hand nam en meedanste met haar.  
Toen Nai eindelijk doorhad dat ze niet alleen was, stopte ze direct met dansen.  
Ze was geschrokken.  
Voor haar stond ... "Draco?"  
"Ja, aangenaam kennis te maken maar euh... kenden wij elkaar nog niet?" grijnsde Draco.  
Ineens was de muziek gestopt.  
"Wat... wie, hoe... waarom wacht eens wanneer...?"  
"Pas op, je bent aan het doordraaien" zei Draco spotten."Alles ok, Danai?"  
"Moet jij niet weer eens Potter gaan pesten?" zei Danai.  
"Nu je het zegt," antwoordde Draco en hij liep weg naar de grote poort aan e ene kant van de zaal." tot later, Nai!"  
Toen Draco weg was, legde ze haar hand weer op de gouden plaat en begon de muziek weer.  
Ze zwierde door de kamer, en danste weer met haar "onzichtbare danspartner" die in haar gedachten verdacht veel op Blaise leek.  
Moe viel ze in slaap, en droomde... over Blaise.  
-

enkele maanden daarvoor.

"Danailine Nomina Laetitia, sta nu direct op!" schreeuwde haar moeder van op de trap.  
" Nog 5 minuutjes!" riep Danai terug.  
"Er is post!" mengde haar vader zich bij her gesprek.  
Post! Danai was meteen wakker en liep de kamer uit.  
Ze zag een uil op de tafel zitten en nam snel de brief van hem over.  
Het dier schrok zich een ongeluk toen Danai op hem af stormde.  
Ze sprintte naar haar kamer en zag daar op de vensterbank... nog 2 uilen!  
Snel keek ze haar post door.  
Een brief van Perkamentus, een brief van Draco en een brief van... Blaise Zabini.  
Danai hield echt van hem.  
Hij was charmant, amusant, soms irritant, nonchalant, plezant, en alle -ant's die Danai zich kon bedenken.  
Zijn brief was al als eerste open.

Liefste Danai, oh, hij zei "liefste"

Heb je je brief van Perkamentus al gelezen,nee, natuurlijk niet, jij komt voor! Geweldig idee, toch?!  
Alles wat volgde in zijn brief leek zo wat Chinees dus besloot ze maar om (zucht) Perkamentus' brief eerst te lezen.

Beste leerlinge van Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus,

Wij zijn bezig aan een project waarbij we enkele leerlingen van de school voor 3 maanden in een kasteel laten wonen.  
er komt elke dag vanzelf eten op tafel en als je iets nodig hebt, hoeft men gewoon een uil te sturen.  
er zijn kamers genoeg, een zwembad, minibar, karaoke machine, tv, computers en... 3 maanden GEEN huiswerk.  
de onderstaande leerlingen zullen het kasteel gedurende 3 maand bewonen:

Danailine Nomina Laetitia  
Draco Lucius Malfidus  
Harry James Potter  
Blaise Zabini  
Fred en George Wemel  
en  
Marcel Lubbermans

Verdere info volgt.

Danai was ongelooflijk blij, ze werd voor 3 maanden in een huis gedropt samen met Blaise... en nog 5 mensen.  
Ze las de lijst nog enkele keren door.  
Ze moest hem met niemand delen.  
ze was het enige meisje.  
Dit moest wel geweldig worden.  
Aan de brief van Draco dacht ze al lang niet meer.

-

**hèhè, dat is hem dan, 't eerste chappie.  
wie leest, please review.  
all comment welcome!**  
**x cat  
**(Dit is van de echte schrijfster)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ik heb hoofdstuk 2 gekregen, en IK wil jullie in ieder geval bedanken voor de lieve revieuwtjes... Ze waren geweldig!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 2

Danai werd wakker.  
Ze lag in haar kamer.  
Echt comfortabel lag ze niet, ze lag op iets kartonachtig.  
Ze sprong snel van haar bed af uit nieuwsgierigheid waar ze nu eigenlijk al de hele tijd op lag.  
Ze bekeek haar bed goed, en zag een stuk perkament liggen.  
een brief... van Draco.  
Die was Dainaline vergeten.  
Ze was in slaap gesukkeld.  
Snel opende ze het perkament, waar nu duizenden scheuren in zaten, vergezeld met een paar ezelsoren.  
"Maakt niet uit." mompelde ze en ze begon de brief te lezen:

_Beste Dainaline, _

_Omdat je Frans niet zo best is, schrijf ik deze brief lekker in het Frans._ ( de pestkop)

_Chère Dainaline,  
Tu as lu la letre de Perkamentus?  
Son idée est chouette, non?_

Dit ging Danai's verstand al te boven, dus besloot het maar naar Blaise op t sturen, samen met een bijhorend briefje dat ze er geen woord van verstond.  
Net toen ze haar uil (die ze vorig jaar van Blaise had gekregen) wou laten vertrekken, zag ze weer een uil op de vensterbank zitten.  
Nai maakte rustig het briefje los van zijn poot.  
Het was van Blaise.

_Liefste Danai, _(weeral liefste, JOEHOE!)

_ik heb je een brief gestuurd, en je reageerd maar niet.  
Is alles ok?  
Waarom stuur je niet terug, ik maak me zorgen.  
kusje, Blaise_

Hij maakte zicht zorgen over haar!  
Snel krabbelde ze onderaan het perkament dat ze in slaap was gevallen, en alles ok was.  
Ze gaf het briefje weer mee met de uil, en gaf hem ook wat uilevellen.  
Danai gaf het andere briefje aan Zlaise Babini (haar uil) samen met de brief van draco.  
Ze opende het raam en de 2 uilen vlogen samen naar buiten.  
Nai wist niet welke dag het was, laat staan hoelaat.  
Dus ging ze beneden op de klok kijken.  
Tja, een uurwerk had ze niet.  
Ze had er ooit een gehad, die Blaise mooi vond.  
Ze liet zijn naam erin graveren en gaf het pakje mee aan Zlaise.  
Danai moest laggen toen ze weer terugdacht aan de uil die zo'n moeite had met recht vliegen.  
Wat ging ze ook alweer doen?  
O, ja, de klok.  
Het was 22:28.  
Ze slenterde terug naar boven.  
Toen Nai terug kwam zaten er weer 3 uilen op de vensterbank.  
1 van Perkamentus, 1 van Blaise en Zlaise was weer naar huis gekomen.  
Blaise's brief bevatte niet veel.  
Hij zei dat hij blij was dat alles in orde was met haar en dat in Draco's brief niets speciaals stond.  
Perkamentus daarintegen had wel belangrijk nieuws.  
Hij zou iedereen morgen komen ophalen met brandstof.  
Om 11:30.  
Danai keek er al naar uit.  
Verder zei Perkamentus dat hij niets zou weten van hun privé-leven in Het huis en dat het enkel zo was dat er zo weinig mogelijk getoverd mocht worden.  
Er stond ook in dat het huis De Dame Jaune heette, en dat die was vernoemd naar de zus van de uitvindster van de Dame Blanche.  
De hele geschiedenis van het huis stond erin.  
"Dacht hij nu echt dat dat iemand intereseerde?" moperde ze verbaast.  
Telkens als er getoverd werd was hun afdeling punten kwijt.  
Wacht eens... ze was bijna vergeten haar ouders in te lichtten over alles.  
Ze gaf 3 brieven aan haar ouders.  
2 van Perkamentus, en 1 van Blaise.  
Snel nam ze die van Blaise terug en zei dat het een kladblad voor een huistaak was.  
Toen ze weer op haar kamer was zag ze dat er voor de triljoenste keer die dag een uil op haar versterbank zat!  
Hij had een brief bij van Draco.  
Nai nam de brief wel aan maar besloot hem niet te lezen.  
Ze ging slapen, want mogen ging ze naar de Dame Jaune voor 3 maanden.  
Blaise zou er ook zijn, en Draco.  
Wie de andere mensen waren? Daar had ze allang geen oog meer voor.  
-  
**héhé, alweer een chappie.  
wat vinde jullie?  
x  
Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ey allemaal ik heb weer een nieuw hst binnen!!!**

**Wat gezever van de(echte) schrijfster: **

hey mensjes!  
bedankt voor de reviewtjes!  
helaas durf ik mijn identiteit nog niet bekend te maken...  
sorry van dat rare gedoe van de Dame Jaune, we hadden die dag Frans gehad en  
dat was... SAAI!  
Ik moet voortdurend denken aan een Dame Blanche, en die avond was ik nogal raar aan het doen.  
Vandaar het huis "De gele madam".  
klinkt nogal onnozel, maar ja, je zal er mee moeten leven!  
doei!  
x Cat  
P.S.: de naam van haar uil was ook een gekke boel!  
_  
_Het hoofdstuk na hoofdstuk 2

Het was 10:03 toen Danailine wakker werd.  
En ze moest haar hutkoffer nog klaarmaken!  
Gelukkig vond ze snel haar boeken (die over de grond van haar kamer verspreid waren) en propte alles in de koffer.  
Toen het 11:00 uur was was haar hutkoffer klaar en had ze zicht aangekleed.  
Ze at wat, poetste haar tanden en plofte toen relaxt in een stoel bij de haard.  
Een kwartier later verscheen Perkamentus in de haard en vertelde Danai wat ze moest doen.  
Danailine ging met wat brandstof in de haard staan en zei: "de Dame Jaune".  
Niet veel later was ze in een prachtig wit/goud/geel huis.  
Een echt kasteel.  
Potter stond er ook, samen met een andere jongen, die Marcel Lubbermans moest zijn volgens Danai.  
Niet veel later kwam Draco door de haard.  
Ze omhelsde hem stevig en hij grijnsde.  
Hij vroeg of ze zijn brieven had ontvangen.  
Gelukkig hoefde ze daar niet op te antwoorden want Blaise kwam net door de haard.  
Ze omhelsde hem toen ook stevig.  
"Nai, je bent me aan het stikken!" zei Blaise.  
Danai liet hem los met een glimlach van oor tot oor.  
"Sorry," grinnikte ze.  
"Ooit de film 'Gladiator' gezien? Ik wil niet ook doodgeknuffeld worden!" lachte hij.  
Toen kwam de tweeling ook, en was ons gezelschap compleet.  
Perkamentus zei dat we alvast mochten uitpakken en verdwijselde weer.  
Eerst plunderden ze de koelkast even en gingen daarna het huis doorzoeken.  
In de Dame Jaune waren er 20 kamer of zo, voor twee personen, als dat niet gezellig is!  
Een van de tweeling (geen idee welke) zei: "wel, het is niet moeilijk" "Ik slaap bij George, Harry bij marcel, Malfidus (haat,haat) bij Zabini, en dinge...euh... Laetitia slaapt dan alleen."  
"Ja dag, zei Blaise.  
"Nou, zoek het zelf maar uit!" zei George beledigd.  
Toen gingen ze een kamer in.  
"Dag," mompelde Harry en hij ging een kamer in, met Lubbermans achter zich aan.  
Na een tweetal minuten te staan staren zei Draco: "Waar wachten we op?"  
"Geen idee," zei Danai.  
"Kom we gaan," zei Blaise en ze gingen een andere kamer in.  
" Danai, had jij geen zus?" vroeg Blaise ineens.  
"Ja, Henana" antwoordde Danai "ze gaat naar Beauxbatons".  
"Je had toch een broer?" zei Draco met een verwarde blik.  
"OOK," zei Nai, wie het onderwerp nu begon te vervelen.  
"Denahi, hij gaat naar Klammfels."  
"Maar waarom zitten jullie elk in een andere school?" vroeg Draco, die erg traag van begrip is.  
"Om geen ruzie te kunnen maken," zei Danai, en ze liep de kamer uit.  
Niet veel later dook ze terug op een kussen en een deken dat ze uit een van de andere kamers was gaan halen.  
Draco en Blaise deden de deur open, en zagen dat Danai rustig naast haar hutkoffer bleef zitten en nog steeds bezig was met uitpakken.  
"Wel, ga je niet eten?" vroeg Blaise met een lichte frons op zijn voorhoofd.  
"Ik heb niet zo'n honger," mompelde Danailine."Ik zie jullie straks."  
Draco haalde zijn schouders op en liep de deur uit.  
Blaise keek Danai verbaast aan maar volgde toen Draco's voorbeeld.  
Danai nam haar pyjama en ging een van de duizenden badkamers in.  
Niet veel later kwam ze weer naar buiten, en zag dat de Draco en Blaise al in slaapkledij op hun bed zaten.  
"Meisjes," zei Draco met een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Ze hebben uren nodig in de badkamer!" zei Blaise die nu nog breder grijnsde dan Draco.  
"Ik ga even het huis verkennen, gaan jullie mee?" vroeg Danai poeslief.  
"Nee, bedankt," zei Draco.  
"Ik moet nog veel uitpakken..." zei Blaise.  
Hij zag een lichte ontgoocheling in haar blik.  
Hij deed zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar toen hij erachter kwam dat hij niets te zeggen had, sloot hij zijn mond weer.

Nai liep door een gang in het reusachtig grote huis.  
Ze had geen idee meer waar ze was, dit was echt wel een kasteel van een huis.  
ze liep, nou ja slenterde even door een paar smalle gangen en kwam uit aan een zaal, een gouden zaal, sierlijker versierd dan een paleis.  
Nai keek naar boven, en zag een kristallen luster, waarin kaarsen zaten die fel licht afgaven, maar niet opbrandden.  
even keek ze rond in de zaal, aan de andere kant zag ze een vreemd, antiek voorwerp met een vreemd opschrift :  
"MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO"  
Nai had geen flauw idee wat dat was, dat voorwerp, die spreuk, het was oud, en saai, maar iets trok Nai aan.  
Ze bekeek het vreemde ding aandachtig, en het verwonderde haar dat ze interesse had voor zo'n... ding.  
het was alsof ze het voorwerp kende, of herkende, of zoiets.  
Voorzichtig legde ze haar hand op een platte schijf van het vreemde... iets.  
ze hoorde hoe er muziek uit het ... ding kwam.  
het was geen charleston, geen polka of zo, het was niet echt een mars, ook geen gigue.  
Het leek op een wals.  
Het ritme werkte aanstekelijk en niet veel later zwierde, en draaide Nai door de zaal.  
Samen met "een onzichtbare partner" walste ze door de kamer.  
toen voelde ze hoe iemand haar hand nam en meedanste met haar.  
Toen Nai eindelijk doorhad dat ze niet alleen was, stopte ze direct met dansen.  
Ze was geschrokken.  
Voor haar stond ... "Draco?"  
"Ja, aangenaam kennis te maken maar euh... kenden wij elkaar nog niet?" grijnsde Draco.  
Ineens was de muziek gestopt.  
"Wat... wie, hoe... waarom wacht eens wanneer...?"  
"Pas op, je bent aan het doordraaien" zei Draco spotten."Alles ok, Danai?"  
"Moet jij niet weer eens Potter gaan pesten?" zei Danai.  
"Nu je het zegt," antwoordde Draco en hij liep weg naar de grote poort aan e ene kant van de zaal." tot later, Nai!"  
Toen Draco weg was, legde ze haar hand weer op de gouden plaat en begon de muziek weer.  
Ze zwierde door de kamer, en danste weer met haar "onzichtbare danspartner" die in haar gedachten verdacht veel op Blaise leek.  
Moe viel ze in slaap, en droomde... over Blaise.  
-  
**vergeet vooral niet te reviewen!  
x Cat**


End file.
